


Red

by occasionalphantomfiction (SemiRetiredAuthor)



Series: Phanniemay 2016 [8]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Gen, Phanniemay, Phanniemay 2016, Phanniemay16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 00:50:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12569988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SemiRetiredAuthor/pseuds/occasionalphantomfiction
Summary: Red was the color of his bully’s treasured varsity jacket, always traveling wherever its owner went.





	Red

Red was the color of his bully’s treasured varsity jacket, always traveling wherever its owner went. It was a color that had evolved from daily anxiety to a minor annoyance he suffered through to keep up appearances.

Red was the color of the scratches and cuts he hid when he returned to his classes after thirty-minute “bathroom breaks.” It was the color of the minor pains he’d long gotten used to accepting.

Red was the color of Mr. Lancer’s face when he was particularly angry with him for earning yet another detention. It was the color of shame and of disappointing everyone who expected better of him.

Red was the color of the massive ‘D’ scrawled across his most recently returned assignment in his math class. It was the color of the mild fear of explaining to his parents how it had happened again while he watched the disappointment form as clear as day in their expressions.

Red was the color of his current cell phone, at the moment being handed over as punishment for his most recent ‘D.’ It was the color of his safety net, a way to call for help when things became too much.

Red was the color of the aura of a ghost that had shown up late that afternoon, looking to test its power against the well-known half-ghost. It was the color of an annoyance that had seemed simple enough to handle at the time.

Red was the color of his sister’s hair, where he looked to avoid her eyes as he told her he was sneaking out to fight the ghost. It was the color of relying on someone else to cover for his secret life and to make up excuses.

Red was the color of the sky as the sun set at the start of the battle. It was the color of losing the aid of daylight that had been helping him easily see and fight.

Red was the color of the car Sam and Tucker arrived in after hearing the commotion in the streets. It was the color of never-ending loyalty.

Red was the color of Tucker’s beret, lying abandoned in the street nearby after its wearer had been knocked back by a strong ecto-blast. It was the color of letting down those he cared about the most.

Red was the color of the blood of his best friends, flowing far too quickly on the ground where they lay, no longer breathing. It was the color of his worst failure yet.

Red was the color of the ecto-blasts he no longer had the will to block. It was the color of what should be painful but was instead hidden beneath a layer of emotional numbness.

It was almost a relief as the abundance of red faded away into black as he joined his friends.


End file.
